User talk:Matiasp
Matias, I've created the San Francisco Wiki. I'm also interested in connecting with other civic Wikis, and I have a specific question: I notice that you also use a creative commons license (as does sfwiki). Since this license is incompatible with the GFDL, at sfwiki, we've been trying to figure out what to do if one of our users imports a page directly from wikipedia. We don't want to discourage people by reverting their edits, but we are concerned about keeping the licensing proper. What do you do at seattlewiki? Feel free to respond on my talk page --Zach 07:26, 31 October 2006 (PST) ---- Matias, Is there a place for discussion. I've created the New Orleans Wiki] and would like to connect with other civic Wikis. alan@thinknola Alan ---- Older comments Matias, Good to meet you. I'm back in Seattle and will be helping with this project as much as I can. Would you mind sending me a high-res copy of the logo? Back in Rochester we found that stickers are a great way to get the word out and you often find contributors in strange places. I'd like to talk to you more about your experiences starting this wiki. Do you have any connection to the SeattleDIY folks? Too many questions, I'm sure we'll be in touch. --RossHattori 07:46, 6 Mar 2006 (PST) ---- Matias, Thanks for the sysop rights -- I'm happy to help where I can around here. I love these collaborative efforts, especially since I'm relatively new enough to the Seattle area (only been here 3 years) that I appreciate the insights of long-time Seattle residents for activities, places to go, things to see, and so on. :-- Don | Talk 15:26, 20 May 2005 (PDT) ---- Matias, Could you fix a typo in the title of the page? The title should read Wanted pages (non-existent pages referred to more than twice) -- existant is misspelled in the current title. Minor thing but it's one of those little errors that's pretty blatant in a medium that allows typo fixes for most other page types. Thanks :-) :-- Don | Talk 22:12, 25 May 2005 (PDT) ::That's fixed, thanks for pointing it out. -- -- matias (talk) 22:52, 25 May 2005 (PDT) ---- Matias, Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm a recent transplant from Michigan to Capitol Hill. I work for a local internet company on the hill and plan on adding entries as I continue to explore the Puget Sound area. Basically, I plan on using the wiki to both document where I've been (via my contributions) and let others know about what's around here as I find it. :-- User:Joestump | User talk:Joestump 18:22, 17 July 2005 (PDT) Thanks for the welcome Hey Matias, thanks for the clue-sample. I'm a little overwhelmed by all the specialized language of wiki-land, but I'm starting to figure it out. Most of my internet writing is wrapped up in livejournal, but now that I've discovered this place, I want to improve my writing style. I've lived here for 33years, off and on, and I'm eager to show off what I know about this area. Question: is there a clear distinction to be made about what's relevant to seattle and what's not? I assume topics don't end at the seattle city limits, but how much attention is there for regional issues? Pacific Northwest Wiki There is a Pacific Northwest Wiki on wikicities (http://pnw.wikicities.com). It was started by somebody from Tacoma who was very active for a while, less so now. I post occasioinally. There are a couple of articles by myself - on the Bellevue Botanical Garden, and the Marymoor Velodrome - which you might be interested in for the SeattleWiki (both are licensed GFDL so I think that is compatitble in your direction, but not the other way). I have a short list of planned artilcles on my talk page at pnw wiki. Jim Perry GHS and licensing I'm sorry about the violation; all the wikis I've worked on before have been GFDL. I wrote most of the article myself. I will rewrite the sections which were written by others and put it back up once the week, and midterms, is over. WAvegetarian 14:55, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) MindCamp, Seattle Wikipedia? * Are you going to be at the next Seattle Wikipedia gathering in January? * Are you going to MindCamp? (Were you at the last one?) I hope the answer to the questions is: YES..! More spam blocking 201.153.211.191 would be useful. Spam Blacklist Matias, Do we have a Spam Blacklist like Wikicities does? That seems to work well to protect their sites from spam like what we're dealing with. Chadlupkes 09:05, 18 Jan 2006 (PST) Blog? Looks like the blog needs some new entries. Any chance of getting a login for that? Chadlupkes 15:36, 19 Jan 2006 (PST) Spam filter problem? Hey, Matias. I'm trying to edit the Theatre page, for just a minor typo in the URL for Seattle Public Theater, but it keeps telling me there's a spam filter problem. Can you take a look? Thanks. -- PKtm 22:02, 11 Apr 2006 (PDT) Wikia Hi Matias, Would you be interested in saving the hosting costs on SeattleWiki? Wikia is in a growth mode, and they're willing to take on the hosting if you're willing to share. It's of course up to you. Chadlupkes 06:58, 14 December 2006 (PST) :Sorry I haven't been here for a while! I'll let Angela know that you are interested, and she'll get in touch. Chadlupkes 07:35, 4 April 2007 (PDT) Picardo Farm I just added a Picardo Farm article. I stuck it in Category:Parks for lack of a better one, but of course it is not technically a park: it is administered by the Dep't of Neighborhoods, not Parks & Recreation. I couldn't see anything more appropriate, though. - Jmabel 23:56, 29 December 2006 (PST) Spam? By the way Talk:The Peace Heathens' Seattle Crisis Resource Directory/w/index.php looks like spam or nonsense to me. Since the Crisis Resource Directory is my own project, I'd rather this oddity be gone. But I'm not active enough here to know what is your policy on deletion (nor do I have the means to delete). - Jmabel 23:59, 29 December 2006 (PST) Welcome to Wikia! Hi Matias! Welcome!! Glad to see you here. I'll try to make some time to make updates. Chadlupkes 15:33, 2 May 2007 (UTC)